Semua Karena Permainan Burung, Fluffy Bird!
by dessyamanda
Summary: Shinzou memperkenalkan Fluffy Bird pada Sket-dan! Tak hanya Sket-dan, Sasuke pun tergoda dibuatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer: Sket Dance jelas bukan milik saya. Jadi nama dan lokasi merupakan kesengajaan.**

**SKET DANCE©Shinohara Kenta**

**Warning! Garing, gaje, diksi abal, dll.**

* * *

Hari itu begitu cerah, namun tak secerah hati anggota Sket-dan. Begitu suram, karena mereka menganggur beberapa hari ini. Apa orang-orang sudah tidak membutuhkan pertolongan mereka lagi? Atau mungkin kehidupan murid-murid Kaimei sudah tentram? Entah Bossun harus sedih atau gembira jika hal itu memang terjadi.

"Ah, bosaaaaan," keluh pria bertopi Popman itu.

"[Benar-benar nganggur, ya?]" seperti biasa Switch bercakap melalui laptopnya.

"Seandainya ada seseorang datang. Merusak pintu pun tak a—

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruang Sket-dan dibuka dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan hingga rusak. Oh? Sosok samurai abal-abal datang. Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaan Bossun.

"Bossun-dono!" teriakan Shinzou memancing anggota Sket-dan untuk meninggalkan aktivitas mereka. Walau menganggur dari perkerjaan biasanya, setidaknya di ruang klub ini ada sesuatu yang mereka lakukan.

"A-Ada apa, Shinzou?" tanya Bossun panik.

"A-Aku.. kalah." Shinzou berlutut. Hmm, separah itukah nasibnya?

"Kamu kalah dalam pertandingan kendo?" Himeko ikut prihatin.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku.. Baru men-_download_ permainan baru de gozaru."Shinzou menunjukkan _smartphone_-nya yang berlogo entah mangga atau pir itu. "Ini dia! _Fluffy Bird_!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan pun _sweatdrop_—terkecuali Shinzou. Hal aneh apa lagi yang dilakukan samurai-kebelet-gaul ini?

"Apa itu _Fluffy Bird_?" tanya Bossun oon.

"[_Fluffy Bird _adalah permainan burung. Di mana jika kau menyentuhnya, maka burungnya akan menjulang semakin tinggi]"

"Ooooh, begitu." Himeko manggut. "Tu-Tunggu! Ambigu sekali kata-katamu, boke! Bagaimana kalau sampai _fanfic _ini dicekal?!"

"[Tee-hee]"

Mata Bossun berbinar melihatnya. Rupanya ada rasa penasaran juga di hatinya.

"Boleh aku pinjam?" Bossun memasang wajah malu-malunya yang justru terlihat amit, bukannya imut.

"Lewati rekorku!" tantang Shinzou. Shinzou memamerkan rekornya. Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch memperhatikan secara seksama, penasaran. Ternyata rekornya, hanya lima.

"Cih! Itu, sih, gampang!" Bossun merampas _smartphone_ Shinzou dan mencoba memainkannya. Baru berapa kali menekan layarnya, eeh, si burung udah nabrak aja.

"APA?!" Bossun gagal di pipa pertama.

"Permainan macam apa ini?!" Himeko pun heboh.

"[Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, _desain_-nya sangat sederhana.]"

Shinzou menyeringai. "Susah, kan?"

Percobaan kedua, hanya melewati satu pipa. Begitu pula dengan percobaan ketiga dan seterusnya, yang membuat Bossun semakin geregetan. Tak tanggung-tanggung Bossun menggunakan _goggle_-nya, _goggle_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkonsentrasi. Buset! Main _Fluffy Bird_ saja sampai pakai _goggle_ segala.

"Ah! Aku ada latihan kendo! Kalau begitu, pamit dulu, ya! Kalian boleh memainkannya sesuka hati sampai aku kembali." Samurai-kebelet-gaul itu pun meninggalkan ruangan Sket-dan.

Ternyata ampuh juga teknik Bossun. Sudah lebih dua puluh pipa ia lewati. Selain memikirkan kapan waktu burungnya jatuh, ia juga memikirkan berapa kali ia harus menekan layar agar sang burung bisa melewati pipa-pipa hijau itu. Memang tak bisa diremehkan konsentrasinya ini.

"Waah! Kau hebat, Bossun! Bossun gitu, loh!" puji Himeko sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tentu saja, pujian Himeko membuat wajah-malu-malu-amit Bossun kumat lagi.

Tak lama Sasuke datang, membuka pintu secara dadakan seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya. Namun ia sadar, tak ada pintu di sana.

"Sket-dan! Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ruang klub kalian?!" Seperti biasa, ia sedang patroli. Anggota Sket-dan tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Iya, lah, namanya juga sibuk main.

"Kalian selalu saja seperti ini. Seperti orang yang menganggur saja!" dimulailah sabda Sasuke.

Tatapan sinis anggota Sket-dan mengarah pada wakil ketua OSIS itu. Sinisnya bahkan melebihi mata Sasuke sendiri. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sangat menusuk, karena memang mereka sendiri sedang nganggur. Tapi, ketimbang mengurusi bocah-bulu-mata-panjang itu, mending main _Fluffy Bird_. Iya,'kan?

"Akan! Kau gagal, Bossun!"

"AAAHHHH!" Shock beratlah Bossun. Padahal sudah banyak sekali pipa yang ia lewati.

"Ini salahmu, Tsubaki!"

"Haaa? Aku, 'kan, baru datang ke sini."

"Kehadiranmu merusak konsentrasiku!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung. Memang apa lagi yang dilakukan para anggota Sket-dan ini? Penasaran, ia pun mendekati mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih?"

"[Main _Fluffy Bird_. Yahuuu]"

"_Fluffy Bird_?"

Semenjak pernah bermain _game_ berdua dengan Bossun, membuat Sasuke juga tertarik dengan dunia _game_. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mencoba permainan burung itu. Walah, parah emang ini _Fluffy Bird_. Bikin siapapun lupa tugas! Patroli yang maha penting saja ditinggalkan. Tapi yang namanya tsundere macam Tsubaki Sasuke ini, ya jadinya hanya menahan hasrat saja. Bossun sangat peka dengan raut wajah Sasuke, sehingga ia pun memancingnya.

"Kau mau pinjam, 'kan?" Bossun menyeringai sambil menggantungkan _smartphone_ itu dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke hanya menelan ludah. Walau hubungan mereka sudah agak dekat, tetap saja ia masih jual mahal dan jaga _image_ di depan saudara kembarnya. Tapi ia mencoba memberanikan diri. Siapa, sih, yang bisa menahan godaan _Fluffy Bird_?

"B-baiklah." Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Aduh, Sasuke. Sebegitu gugupnya, kah?

"Eit!" Belum sempat jari-jari Sasuke menyentuhnya, sudah ditarik kembali oleh Bossun. Memang jail sekali remaja satu ini.

"Kau!" Sasuke begitu geram, Bossun sukses mengerjainya. Ia meninggalkan Bossun dkk. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang klub itu, ia menunjuk Bossun dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Aku akan minta belikan_ smartphone_ oleh ayahku, dokter Tsubaki yang terhormat! Aku tidak akan pernah meminjamkannya padamu, Fujisaki!" sosok Sasuke pun hilang di depan mata. Bossun, Switch, dan Himeko hanya bisa saling pandang dan.. cekikikan. Merasa berhasil mengerjai anak yang polosnya kelewatan itu.

* * *

Di lain tempat, di ruang OSIS lebih tepatnya. Masih dengan perasaan geram, Sasuke memasuki ruang OSIS. Tempat ia biasanya berkumpul dengan temannya.

"Sudah selesai patroli, Tsubaki-kun?" Mimori meyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke masih menggerutu, komat kamit nggak jelas. Rasa dendam masih ada rupanya.

"Ada apa, Tsubaki-chan?" tanya Michiru.

Sasuke pun akhirnya menjelaskan kejadian saat patroli tadi, yang membuat anggota OSIS lain justru ingin tertawa. Namun mereka tahan, mengingat Sasuke ini anaknya terlalu kaku.

"Kha! Kha! Kha! Menarik sekali, ya, Sket-dan." Seperti biasa Soujirou duduk di singgasananya.

"D.O.S." Daisy pun ikut berbicara, walau hanya ia yang tahu arti sesungguhnya dari kata-katanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, Tsubaki-kun, maukah kubelikan _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru dan super mahal? Dengan kualitas yang sangat oke, tentunya. Yang berlapiskan emas mungkin?" tawar Mimori.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Ti-tidak usah."

Lalu, di tempat lain.

"Susah sekali. Huaaa! Aku muak!" Himeko bersiap untuk melempar _smartphone_ itu. Bossun yang sadar bahwa itu hanya _smartphone_ pinjaman, mencoba menahan Himeko.

"[Sepertinya permainan ini harus dimainkan dengan penuh kesabaran]"

Di suasana yang begitu menegangkan itu, Shinzou samurai-kebelet-gaul pun kembali dari latihannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shinzou penasaran dengan hasil yang diraih Bossun.

"Shi! Shi! Shi! Coba lihat!"

Mata Shinzou terbelalak. "126?! Ka-kalau begitu, tunggu pembalasanku, Bossun-dono!" tanpa permisi ia meninggalkan ruang Sket-dan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di ruang Sket-dan.

"Ah, bosaaan," keluh pria bertopi Popman itu.

"[Benar-benar nganggur, ya?" Tunggu! Entah kenapa aku merasa déjà vu.]"

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

.

.

.

"Bossun-dono!" untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu Sket-dan rusak.

"Aho! Itu pintu baru saja diperbaiki, tahu!" amuk Himeko.

"A-Ada apa Shinzou? Pasti kau tidak bisa melewati rekorku, 'kan?" Bossun malu-malu manyun seperti biasanya.

"PD sekali, sih!"

"S-Sebenarnya, itu masalahnya. Tapi, tidak itu saja de gozaru!" air mata Shinzou berlinang.

"Ja-Jadi?"

Shinzou menghela nafas. "Karena terobsesi melewati rekor Bossun-dono, aku berusaha memainkannya de gozaru. Namun selalu saja gagal. Karena kesal, aku menghapusnya-de gozaru"

"Lalu?"

"Saat aku mencoba men-_download_nya lagi, ternyata _Fluffy Bird _sudah tidak ada." Kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"[Setahuku permainan _Fluffy Bird _ditarik dari peredaran]"

Bossun dan Himeko manggut.

"Nakatani-san dari kelas A juga bilang begitu padaku," ujar Himeko meng-iyakan.

"Siapa, sih, Nakatani-san itu?!" Bossun berdehem, ia menepuk pundak Shinzou. "Tenang! Masih ada Housuke, kok!" dengan jempolnya ia menunjuk burung hantu peliharan mereka, Housuke. Tapi tetap saja tak dapat menghibur Shinzou.

"Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Tsubaki, ya?" Himeko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, walau ujungnya tetap saja jadi bahas _Fluffy Bird_ lagi.

"[Bukankah ia minta dibelikan _smartphone_ baru demi main _Fluffy Bird_?]"

Mendengar penjelasan Switch, Bossun hanya bisa tertawa kecut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia kasihan, bukan pada Sasuke, tapi kasihan si Ayah Sasuke-nya. Repot-repot membelikan _smartphone_ demi anak tercinta, ternyata _Fluffy Bird_ tak ada lagi.

* * *

Anggota OSIS sedang melaksanakan rapat seperti biasanya. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul, terkecuali Sasuke. Keterlambatannya membuat Mimori bertanya-tanya.

"Tsubaki-kun di mana, ya?"

"Mati," jawab Daisy singkat, jelas, padat, ditambah judes juga.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, datanglah seseorang yang ditunggu kehadirannya.

"Jadi, Tsubaki-chan, mana _smartphone_ barumu?" Jleb! Tanpa ba bi bu pertanyaan Michiru langsung pada intinya.

"Iya, bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan kami.. Ah, apa itu? Burung gitu, lah."

Sasuke keringat dingin. Memang ia berhasil membeli _smartphone_ baru. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tak sempat memainkannya. Keduluan dihapuskan. Begitulah akhir tragis untuk Shinzou dan Sasuke.

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

Switch: "[Hai! Switch di sini sebagai narrator Anda!]"

Himeko: Sejak kapan kau jadi narrator?!

Switch: [Ngomong-ngomong soal _Fluffy Bird_, permainan tersebut memang ditarik dari peredaran. Dengan alasan bahwa _Fluffy Bird_ sebenarnya permainan yang dimainkan saat sedang bersantai, cocok untuk pengangguran seperti kita]"

Bossun: "Nggak usah blak-blakan, kenapa?!"

Switch: "[Namun semakin lama tujuan utama permainan tersebut melenceng dari yang seharusnya.]"

Bossun: "Contohnya seperti Tsubaki dan Shinzou, 'kan?"

Switch: "[Yap]"

Himeko: "Seperti yang Nakatani-san dari kelas A bilang padaku."

Bossun: "Siapa, sih, Nakatani-san itu?! Dari awal sampai akhir aku tidak mengenalnya!"

Switch: "[Ngomong-ngomong, kita tutup saja _fanfic_ ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dari segi manapun]"

Sket-dan: "Ditunggu _review_-nya!"

Housuke: "kuurrrr"


End file.
